


Unexpected Baggage

by SaturnSloth



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy and Patrick are roommates, Fluff, M/M, low key inspired by Our Lawyers, not sure what this is, patrick has a big imagination, sorry - Freeform, there is a pigeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Now when Patrick says he has no idea how he got into this situation. He's not lying. He's just a kid with a big imagination. Honestly he still isn't sure this is real. He hadn't expected someone to jump in his car. He hadn't expected to drive away. And he sure as hell hadn't expected to fall in love with a powerful criminal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually laughed while writing this title and the description and the actual thing. That title is so cheesy what am I doing this is serious. This is that fic that I'm sure has been made five million times by much better writers. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Now if we had someone describe Patrick's life. They'd probably say it was uneventful, or routine maybe they'd even say it was boring. But Patrick was perfectly fine with that. He liked boring. Boring gave him more time to slip into his imagination, into his world.

He liked how every day he'd drive to little bookstore where he worked. He would read a book or two help customers, and then he'd go home where he and his roommate, Andy, would watch a movie marathon, or maybe discuss how the world might end. 

Right now Patrick was singing his heart out in his car, on his way home. He ignored the sirens in favor of watching a pigeon make a nest on a lamppost. He always loved those old lamp posts, even though Andy told him they were twice as bad for the environment. 

His mind wandered and he started to worry he wouldn't make it home in time. He'd been waiting to watch this Star Wars marathon ever since Andy told him about it. 

He decided to name the pigeon Luke and he seemed to approve. Luke happens to be the reason Patrick wasn't paying attention to anything else around him. Yes it was Luke's fault.

"DRIVE KID! FUCKING DRIVE," someone yelled from the passenger seat.

Now Patrick really can't explain why he drove. He should probably say he was scared but he wasn't. He was more worried about how the sounds his old car made scared away Luke.

For some reason when the police car drove by the only reason, while highly irrational, he could think of was that they were following Luke.

"Good job kid," the man roughly placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick was surprised by how strong the man was. He hadn't seen him but he wasn't expecting him to be strong for some reason.

"Don't call me kid please" Patrick mumbled still trying to figure out why police would follow Luke. Maybe he had-

"What should I call you then? Oh how rude I'm Pete" the ma- no Pete's voice became gentler like the rougher one was only an act.

"I'm Patrick," he said quickly shaking Pete's hand. Patrick took a glance at him and saw that he somehow looked well dressed and completely filthy at the same time. That was strangely attra- no it wasn't Patrick didn't know this strange man who made him feel calm and anxious at the same time.

"so Patrick where we headed" the man adjusted the bag at his feet. There was a tag on it but he couldn't quite read it.

"My place. Star Wars marathon with my roommate" Patrick answered. Did he just invite this strange man to his apartment?

"Never seen it." Pete commented as he adjusted the seat oh Andy wouldn't like his seat mo- wait what did he just say?

"HOW- YOU'VE NEVER SEEN- JUST HOW?" Patrick suddenly yelled startling Pete who'd been relaxing in his seat, which was now all the way back.

For the next forty minutes Patrick talks about how amazing the movies are, but he wouldn't spoil anything, and how he was worried they might not make it. 

Pete had no idea what he was talking about but he looked adorable. So he tried to understand the things the boy said. He already felt a bond growing and if there's one thing Pete knows about (besides robbing rich people. Only the bad ones Pete wasn't that bad of a guy.) it's emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't needed to fully understand the story but it helps. Question answering filler fluff basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most planned out thing I've ever done.This chapter isn't that important though.
> 
> But in the next chapter things are gonna happen, my child. I don't even know what. but they are big and they'll happen. (Don't get excited they aren't that big.)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Surprisingly they did make it before the first movie started. Patrick apologized for being a bit late but Andy seemed more interested in why Pete was there. Patrick didn't hear what Pete said cause he could finally see that bulging backpack.

Patrick grabbed the bag from Pete's hand and looked at the tag "don't open before Christmas" well that bag wouldn't be opened for a while since it was nowhere near Christmas. The tag was hanging from a thin string. It was a nice paper. 

Patrick had a sketchbook with paper like that. He should draw something tonight. Maybe Luke or Pete. Pete was beautiful he'd be fun to draw. Maybe he could-

"Could you please not touch that" Pete asked nervously scratching his neck

"Oh, sorry" Patrick dropped the tag as he remembered something and quickly turned to Andy "ANDY! Pete has never seen Star Wars"

"Well you are going to love it! If you don't you're going to watch it anyway." Andy smiled and sat down in a chair to the right of the couch where Patrick sat and motioned for Pete to join him.

Pete quickly moved his bag to the kitchen. (Which wasn't hard since the apartment was small. But Pete had lived in smaller, with way more people.) He sat down ready to see what Patrick had talked for almost an hour about.

*~*~

Patrick woke up gasping for air. Sleeping was the worst and best part of a big imagination. You never know what dreams will be like.

 

"Are you okay?" Pete asked as he started to rub Patrick's back.

"Yeah. Just dreams." Patrick panted his breath steadying faster than normal.<

"Wanna talk" 

"No just watch the-" Patrick pointed to the tv but quickly realized the movies we're long over. He looked over and saw that Andy was sleeping himself. How long had he been out?

"It's six." Pete whispered 

Normally Patrick would have gone back to sleep. But he realized he was currently laying on Pete. So instead he quickly ran into the kitchen and brought back coffee for him and his guest.

"So Pete tell me about yourself!" Patrick grinned as he sat facing Pete on the couch.

"Do you like music?" 

Patrick nodded and took a sip from his mug.

"Well 'Trick I absolutely love music. I play bass and I have tons of records. The guys think I'm crazy for spending all my money on records instead of digi. But they just sound better you know?."

"Yes! I love records. I play a lot of instruments. We should play together sometime."

"Where do you work?" Pete instantly regretted that. He had actually liked Patrick.

"I work at a bookstore. They let me read whatever I want and give me discounts on everything. If I didn't work there we'd spend all our money on books." Patrick motioned to Andy and then the walls which were covered in books(shocker).

"That's cool. I like reading" Pete laughed. Maybe Patrick would start talking about books and forget to ask-

"So what do you do?" God dammit you adorably hot man! Why must you do this?  
Okay well he's too cute. He can't lie. Patrick's gonna hate him.

"I-uh... I kinda take money from rich assholes?" Pete grabbed his bag so he could leave when Patrick started yelling.  
3...  
2...  
1...

Patrick started laughing. 

"Oh god I'm-Im sorry. That's actually really cool." He tried to be serious but that made him laugh more. "Andy told me about a gang like that but I thought it was fake."

This still didn't seem funny. Pete was still standing by the door unable to move from shock and worry. Patrick was still laughing. Andy groaned.

"But I read Robin Hood today! You made it sound just like-" Patrick had lost all sense of seriousness he had achieved. He was now about to fall off the couch from laughing too hard."and I-I thought of you dressed- Robin Hood!"

"So you don't want me to leave?" Pete whispered. He had had friendships last years and then end as soon as he told them. But here was someone he met the night before, laughing because he was comparing the situation to a story. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"No. Of course not." Patrick said as he tackled Pete into a hug and they both fell to the floor.

"Look I don't really care what's going on. But can you guys move to another room, and quiet down? 'Cause I'm not moving." Andy yawned and threw a pillow at the two boys tangled on the floor.

This somehow reminded Patrick of his earlier thoughts as he started giggling. Andy groaned and starts blindly throwing whatever he can reach. Patrick's whispering Robin Hood over and over. Than he stopped for a moment and said something about how Luke would love this. Now Pete's completely lost, but Patrick looks happy so everything must be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be serious but then I thought about it and realized I made Pete Robin Hood
> 
> Did you like this one?  
> Please feel free to ask questions if you have any and I'll answer the best I can at the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this? Sorry if it sucks haven't written in a while.


End file.
